More Rookileaks 2
250px|right from:'''Dominik Rook '''to: Alistair Frith Subject: Type 3s Alistair, I have had plenty of cause to reflect on Type 3s this week, both in my continued work in the field, and in making preparations to close the containment facilities here at the archive. There are at least seventy Type 3s in Great Britain, and this number will steadily rise without the DoDD containing, advising and/or tracking as many of the animals as possible. While it's true that werewolves are often beasts of little intellect, they are still capable of forming alliances and deliberately expanding their numbers. A case in point: a T3 in Canterbury (#ML165. female, eighteen years of age) maintains a bond with a savage young male werewolf here in Wales. I track their email correspondence, and on one occasion the female T3 suggested that some time in the future she and the male "make little wolf babies... when the time is right". When might be this "right time" she speaks of, Alistair? And who will monitor these ominous exchanges when the DoDD is no more? Many assume that werewolves arc harmless for twenty-nine days out of the month. This is folly. The female T3 mentioned above is physically diminutive but sources suggest that she once brutally slayed a vampire twice her size while still in human form. Werewolves are known for repetitive behaviour and obsessive traits, and surveillance suggests that this T3 visits the same few locations every weekend (primarily museums in and around Canterbury and Whitstable). We strongly suspect that the young T3 uses this time to select and stalk potential victims. Even those T3s that attempt to lead safe lives are capable of great harm; a case in point is the seventeen year-old girl I brought to your attention last year (#QB788). As you might remember, this young werewolf used to transform every month in a secure waste-disposal room in the basement of the apartment block where she lived with her parents. Then, on October 29th 2012, a night of the full moon, two youths broke into the waste-disposal room while trying to gain access to the flats above. They were both killed and devoured by the werewolf. Intelligence suggests that when the girl came-to and realised what she'd done, she fled her home without a word to her parents. We tracked her as far as Scotland but then the trail went cold. One recent report suggests she wound up on the Isle of Grimsay, in the Outer Hebrides, but since my funding was slashed I have had no means of following up on this lead. Why Grimsay? Does she know someone - or some thing - there? What might this creature be capable of now that she has a taste for blood, and no family or friends to anchor her to the real world? I fear carnage. Alistair. I'll be honest. There have been moments this week when I have felt very close to giving up. It was only a chance reminder of the fallibility of these monsters that brought me back to earth. I will not allow the legacy of my father and his father before him to go out with a whimper. I will save the DoDD, one way or another. I will prevail. Regards, Dominic Veröffentlichung: Mittwoch, 20. Februar 2013 - Being Human Blog Kategorie:More Rookileaks